Monsarno Research
FREE | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 120, 13 (Act 1) 120, 13 (Act 2) 120, 13 (Act 3) 275, 70 (after event) | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 8 hours | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 10x12 / 11x12 | Row 8 title = Building Time | Row 8 info = 8 hours | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Improving on Nature | Row 10 title = Conform-O-Meter | Row 10 info = Obedience: +10 }} The Monsarno Research Campus is a limited time building released on April 14, 2015, during the Terwilligers 2015 Event. It was unlocked for free after completing Cecil's Redemption Pt. 2. The Monsarno Research Campus basically was the key to the entire event. Once built it unlocked the event in Springfield. About The Simpson family was invited to Monsarno Research Campus where they learned more about GMOs. They meet there their chief scientist, Dr. Sideshow Bob. Lisa started after their visit working with Bob at the research campus. (Ref:IMDb; Season 25, Episode 13: The Man Who Grew Too Much) Upgrades Similarly to the Castles during the Clash of Clones 2014 Event or the Elf Cannon during the Christmas 2014 Event, the Monsarno Research Campus had upgrades that could be applied to it. Each upgrade raised it one Level, and each Level added a new effect such as unlocking new jobs for specific groups, new items and increasing the rewards from Jobs. Each upgrade could be bought with Fertilizer and Corn. As the Levels increased, the cost of each upgrade also increased. There were a total of 7 Levels that the player could upgrade during Act One. However, during Act Two & Three there was no more limit concerning the number of possible upgrades. |-|Act One= |-|Act Two & Three= Unlocked Jobs With most of the upgrades the player unlocked new event-related jobs. Each Task could only be completed by characters in a certain Character Group and awarded the player with event Currency. The following table shows all the available tasks along with their duration, their Character Group and their payouts. Random Tasks The Player, after completions of Act One's Questlines, was able to perform Random Tasks that regularly popped up to earn more of the event's currencies. Since the tasks were picked in the Unlocked Jobs, it was a way to increased player's Stock. Also, since they were randomly submitted, probability that the job was already started at the Monsarno Research were good. Same thing occurs after completion of Act Two & Three's Questlines. Trivia * It is a parody of Monsanto. * In Act One, when the player reached the Upgrade Level 7, a 3-Day Corn Sale was unlocked in the Store. For 25 Donuts one could purchase 575 Corn. * The building has two different sizes. In one direction it's 10x12 squares, but in the other direction it's 11x12 squares. * MR could only be placed on Grass. So the player could not place it on Pavement. Suggestion In Act One, upgrading to Level 7 first unlock the ability for more characters to earn Fertilizer, Corn and Spades. A correct strategy would be to focus on upgrading and then work on getting the items for Crafting. Gallery Monsarno_Research_Campus.png|The Monsarno Research in the show MonsarnoResearch.jpg MonsarnoExplained.jpg|Monsarno Research Explained MonsarnoUpgrade.jpg|Monsarno Research Leveling Up LisaMonsarno.jpg WAitForAct2.png|Act One leveling up completed, wait for Act Two 3daysCornSale.png 3days Corn Sale Pix.png 575Corn 25Donuts.png Terwilligers_Trophy_Icon.png|To access the Event Menu, click on the Knife Trophy in the bottom right of your screen Category:Buildings Category:Limited Time Category:Terwilligers 2015 Event Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items Category:Dumpable Buildings